Considerable resources are expended in large scale facilities such as resorts and amusement parks to maintain a clean environment for patrons. For example, groundskeeping crews need to place trash cans throughout the facilities and ensure that the trash cans are emptied before reaching capacity. The placement of the trash cans, as well as the volume of trash that they can handle, are key to maintaining good sanitation. Specifically, if trash cans are not placed at locations where they are needed, patrons are likely to litter. Moreover, if trash cans are allowed to reach capacity, additional trash deposited in the cans will overflow into the environment and cause litter. Finally, trash cans commonly need to be located in different locations at different times to account for the different activities in which patrons engage and/or the different locations in which patrons are located.
A need therefore exists for systems that automatically identify optimal locations for trash cans in facilities and that can dynamically and autonomously adjust the placement of trash cans based on time-varying needs of the facilities.